"College Company"
by FOLrocks1
Summary: College Company is a spin-off of the show, Three's Company. It is about Cindy living with 2 new roommates at UCLA.
1. Description

College Company is a Three's Company spin-off. Kelly and I will be writing the episodes, even though it was created by me.  
  
I hope that you enjoy it! Please reply if you can!  
  
PICK WHAT EPISODE YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ  
  
Here is a list of upcoming episode: 


	2. Season 1 Episode Guide

College Company  
Episode Guide  
  
Episode #, Production #, Title  
  
SEASON 1 (1982-1983) 9 EPISODES  
______________________________  
  
#1, #101: "Bowl Me Over"  
Cindy moves into her new dorm at UCLA. She moves in with Jacob and Lynn. Lynn gets a raise at her work. She takes Jacob and Cindy out to celebrate at a bowling alley. Things go wrong out when Cindy accidentally throws her ball in the other lane.  
Written by: FOLrocks1  
  
#2, #102: "Welcome Neighbor"  
A guy just like Larry moves in next door. Jake, Cindy, and Lynn invite him over for dinner that results in a food fight.   
Written by: FOLrocks1   
  
#3, #103: "Old and New"  
Jack Janet and Terri visit Jake, Lynn and Cindy.  
Written by: Sitcomsgrl89 


	3. Episode 1: 'Pilot'

1.1.1.1 College Company  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Season 1  
  
1.1.1.1.2 Episode 1  
  
1.1.1.1.3 'Bowl Me Over'  
  
1.1.1.1.4  
  
  
  
Written By:  
  
FOLrocks1  
  
  
  
No portion of this script may be used, copied, or reproduced in any way.  
  
Copyright ©2001  
  
  
  
1.2 Cast  
  
2 Cindy Snow - Roommate  
  
Jacob Fall - Roommate  
  
Lynn Shield - Roommate  
  
Mr. Marcus - Teacher  
  
Mr. Thomson - Principle  
  
  
  
Synopsis: Cindy moves into her new dorm at UCLA. She moves in with Jacob and Lynn. Lynn gets a raise at her work. She takes Jacob and Cindy out to celebrate at a bowling alley. Things go wrong when Cindy accidentally throws her ball in the other lane.  
  
  
  
2.1.1 INT. MAIN OFFICE - DAY  
  
(The principle, Mr. Thomson is sitting at his desk writing. He gets up and walks to the door. The intercom on his desk buzzes. Mr. Thomson presses the button.  
  
MT: Yeah?  
  
Secretary: Cindy Snow is here to see you.  
  
MT: OK.  
  
(Mr. Thompson walks over to the door and it swings open, hitting him. Cindy is the one who hits him.)  
  
Cindy: Oh. Oh, Mr. Thompson. I'm so sorry. Let me help you up. (helps him up)  
  
MT: That's not your fault. (sits at his desk) Now what can I do for you?  
  
Cindy: I'm here to find out which dorm I'm supposed to move into.  
  
MT: Um...(looks at a sheet of paper) Ah here. Dorm B, room 21.  
  
Cindy: Oh thank you so much. (She exits)  
  
2.1.2 INT. DORM ROOM - DAY  
  
(Lynn and Jake are unpacking.)  
  
Jake: Lynn, do you have a clue who else is going to move in with us?  
  
Lynn: I have no clue.  
  
Jake: I hope she's good looking.  
  
Lynn: Jake, remember, our relationship between us three roommates is strictly platonic. And what makes you think our roommate is a female? What if it is a he?  
  
Jake: Oh I just have a hunch that it'll be a girl. At least I hope so.  
  
Lynn: (rolls eyes) You are so bad.  
  
Jake: This unpacking is making me really tired.  
  
Lynn: I know how you feel. I had to wake up at 5:30. What time did you wake up, Jake?  
  
Jake: 11:30.  
  
Lynn: And you're tired?  
  
Jake: Well I went to a party and didn't come home until 5 in the morning.  
  
Lynn: Oh ok.  
  
Jake: (looks at the door, sees key) Oh I must have dropped my dorm key.  
  
(Jake crawls over to the keys. When he is in front of the door, Cindy swings it open. It hits Jake in the head.)  
  
Cindy: Oh I'm so sorry. Are you Ok?  
  
Jake: (rubs head) Just dandy.  
  
Cindy: This is dorm #21, right?  
  
Lynn: Yes. Why do you ask?  
  
Cindy: This is where I'm staying.  
  
Jake: Really? Well it's nice meeting you. I'm Jake Fall. I live here also. (shakes her had)  
  
Cindy: Same here. And you are?  
  
Lynn: Lynn Shield. I also live here.  
  
Cindy: Is this all the people that are living here?  
  
Jake: Yeah.  
  
Cindy: You know I lived in an apartment about ten minutes away from here with two other roommates. Hey a guy and a girl just like you.  
  
Jake: Really? (sly smirk on face)  
  
(Lynn elbows him in the arm.)  
  
Cindy: But it was always platonic.  
  
Jake: Darn!  
  
Lynn: Jake!  
  
Cindy: Well, I'm gunna put this stuff away, and then we can get to know each other better.  
  
Jake & Lynn: Ok.  
  
  
  
2.1.3 INT. DORM ROOM - NEXT DAY  
  
  
  
(Cindy is reading a book on the couch. Jake is writing at the desk. Lynn comes in very excited.)  
  
Lynn: Oh my goodness! Guess what?  
  
Cindy: What?  
  
Lynn: (sits on the couch) Well, I've been working overtime at that day-care center. And Jenny, the person who helps out like me, has been off all week, so Mr. Davis called me into his office and he said, "Lynn, you've been working extra hard this week, and I feel that you deserve a raise." He gave me a huge raise!  
  
Jake: That's wonderful!  
  
Cindy: Oh, I'm real happy for you, Lynn!  
  
Jake: Why don't we go out and celebrate.  
  
Cindy: That's a great idea. I have to get ready. (exits into bedroom)  
  
Jake: Since you gave us something to celebrate about, You pick where we go.  
  
Lynn: let's get something to eat and then we will...go bowling!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.1.4 INT. BOWLING ALLEY - EVENING  
  
(Jake, Cindy, and Lynn are bowling.)  
  
Jake: STRIKE!  
  
Lynn: Good job. My turn. (gets up and bowls, gets a strike) All right!  
  
Jake: Your turn, Cindy.  
  
Cindy: Aww. You know I'm not good at bowling.  
  
Lynn: Ah, go.  
  
Cindy: (Grabs a ball and bowls. She gets a gutter.) I am terrible!  
  
(The man in the lane over is shouting at one of his pals.)  
  
Man: C'mon. You too chicken to bet on a game of bowling?  
  
Man 2: (Walks over) Fine. 50 Bucks for the winner, Chubby.  
  
Man: Let's go, Fat Boy!  
  
Cindy: Wow! (she gets a spare)  
  
2.1.5 INT. BOWLING ALLEY – 30MINS LATER  
  
Lynn: Darn! I missed the 7-10.  
  
Jake: Go ahead Cindy.  
  
(The Man next to them and Cindy goes up to bowl at the same time. Cindy accidentally bowls her ball in the other lane. It hits the Man's ball and the both go in the gutter.)  
  
Man: Look what you did you klutz! Now I just lost 50 dollars!  
  
Cindy: I'm so sorry  
  
Man 2: Pay Up, chunk!  
  
Man: All because of this dumb broad.  
  
Jake: (sticking up, even though a little scared) Hey, you! She said she was sorry.  
  
Man: She also cost me money!  
  
Jake: She is sorry so why don't you go to your own lane.  
  
Man: Stupid kids!  
  
L,J,&C: Fatso!  
  
Man 2: (laughs) That was a good one!  
  
Man: Shut up, all of you! (to Jake) Let's settle this right here!  
  
Jake: Fine, anything for my two roommates.  
  
Man 2: Roommates? Woo-who!  
  
Man: Shut up. (to Jake) Let's go. You take the first shot.  
  
(Jake punches him in the stomach. He doesn't budge. The Man punches Jake in the face. He falls to the ground. Lynn and Cindy baby him on the ground.)  
  
Jake: (in a kid's voice) Five more minutes, Mom, five more minutes. (passes back out)  
  
The End! 


	4. Episode 2: 'Welcome Nieghbor'

College Company  
  
Season 1  
  
Episode 2  
  
1.1.1.1 "Welcome, Neighbor"  
  
  
  
Written By:  
  
FOLrocks1  
  
No portion of this script may be used, copied, or reproduced in any way.  
  
Copyright ©2001  
  
  
  
2  
  
A guy just like Larry moves in next door. Jake, Cindy, and Lynn invite him over for dinner that results in a food fight.  
  
  
  
2.1 Sets  
  
2.1.1 INT. DORM LIVING ROOM – DAY / EVENING  
  
INT. DORM KITCHEN – DAY / EVENING  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INT. DORM LIVING ROOM – DAY  
  
Lynn is vacuuming. Jake is sitting on the couch reading a script that he wrote. Lynn shuts off the vacuum.  
  
Lynn: Can't you help with anything around here?  
  
Jake: Look, I'm busy. You know I'd help you if I weren't worried about this project.  
  
Lynn: I'm sorry, Jake. I have just been doing so much cleaning these past few days.  
  
Jake: Well where's Cindy? Doesn't she usually help you?  
  
Lynn: She's been out on dates all this weekend.  
  
Jake: With who?  
  
Lynn: I don't know. She's been keeping him a secret. I think he's a producer.  
  
Jake: A producer!  
  
Lynn: Yeah.  
  
Jake: Oh that would be wonderful if she could hook me up with him. I could show him some of my sitcom scripts. He'd be perfect.  
  
Lynn: I'm sure he'd love them. I know I do.  
  
Jake: Thanks. (kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Lynn starts the vacuum back up again. She sweeps for a few seconds and vacuums by the door. She turns to walk away, and Cindy swings the door open. He hits Lynn in the butt. Lynn flies over the back of the couch and lands on Jake. Jake and Lynn both fall on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
Cindy: Oh. (runs over to them) Let me help you up.  
  
Jake: No. We're fine. (hugs Lynn really close)  
  
Lynn: Jake!  
  
Lynn puts out her arm. Cindy grabs it but Jake takes Cindy's hand and pulls her on the ground also. Lynn and Cindy are laughing and giggling. A man with dark hair and about Jake's age peeks in.  
  
Man: Hello?  
  
Lynn: (between laughs) Common in.  
  
The Man walks in. He sees the three on the floor. Jake, Lynn, and Cindy stop. They all stand up.  
  
Jake: Can I help you?  
  
Man: (eyes wide) I just came to see if I could borrow a cup of sugar. I just moved in next door. My name is Robby.  
  
Jake: I'm Jake and these are my roommates, Lynn and Cindy.  
  
L&S: HI.  
  
Robby: Roommates? All right! (gets a smirk on his face)  
  
Lynn: Oh. It's not what you think.  
  
Cindy: Yeah. Everything is strictly platonic. Nothing goes on here.  
  
Robby: Sure.  
  
Jake: Well let me get the sugar in the kitchen. (leaves)  
  
Cindy: Well what are you doing tonight?  
  
Robby: I'm going to finish unpacking.  
  
Cindy: Well I was thinking that maybe you could come over and have dinner with us.  
  
Lynn: Then we could get to know each other some more. Why don't you come about 6?  
  
Robby: Sure. I'd love to.  
  
Jake comes back in with the sugar. He gives it to Robby.  
  
Robby: Thanks. See you tonight.  
  
Jake: What does he mean "tonight?"  
  
Cindy: We invited him to dinner.  
  
Lynn: So get in that kitchen and start cooking. (pushes him into the kitchen)  
  
  
  
  
  
INT. DORM LIVING ROOM – EVENING  
  
Lynn and Cindy are setting up the table.  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Lynn: I got it! (it's Robby) Hi Robby. C'mon in. You can sit right here. (pulls out a chair. Robby sits.) We'll be right back with the food.  
  
Cindy and Lynn go into the kitchen. Jack is getting a chicken out of the oven.  
  
Cindy: He's here.  
  
Jake: All right. You grab that and Lynn, you grab that on the counter.  
  
They walk out of the kitchen. They set the stuff on the table and all sit down.  
  
Jake: So where do you work?  
  
Robby: I work as a bus boy at that little restaurant down the street.  
  
Lynn: So how do you like the food?  
  
Robby: Oh I love it!  
  
Cindy: So do I. I always like Jake's cooking!  
  
Jake: Thanks Cindy. Oh I'll go get the pie.  
  
Jake goes into the kitchen and gets the pie.  
  
He starts to exit and Cindy swings the door open. Jake fumbles around with the pie. He just catches it before it hits the ground.  
  
Cindy: Oh. I'm so glad you caught it!  
  
Cindy holds the door open for Jake. He goes towards the table, but he trips over her foot. Jake flies forward and hits Lynn in the face with the pie. Robby is laughing really hard.  
  
Lynn: What's wrong with you!  
  
Jake: It wasn't my fault. Her foot was in the way and I...  
  
Lynn splashes her wine out of her cup at Jake. He ducks and it gets all over Cindy.  
  
Robby laughs even more. Lynn and Cindy take rolls and rub them in his hair.  
  
Jake: Oh you guy are crazy. (goes into the kitchen)  
  
Lynn, Cindy, and Robby get some mashed potatoes in their hands.  
  
Robby: Oh Jake...  
  
Jake comes out. They all throw their potatoes at him.  
  
Jake: That's it!  
  
They all start throwing food at each other.  
  
The camera freezes after they throw more food.  
  
THE END 


End file.
